The Opening of Blue Eyes
by ChibiKyubi
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are on a mission, but during a fight Hinata gets wounded. Naruto seeks shelter for both of them, but after that night, nothing would be the same again. Full summary inside! [NaruHina] [Vote for other pairings]
1. Lost

**Summary: **[Beginning Naruto and Hinata are on a mission, but during a fight Hinata gets wounded, and wet. Naruto seeks shelter for both of them, but after that night it nothing would be the same again. A story of Naruto's first kiss, Akatsuki's plan, the retrieval of a friend, the revealing of old secrets, and the fulfilling of dreams that seemed to be impossible to achieve – Even the obtaining of new dreams [NaruHina [Vote for other pairings.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, or claim to own Naruto or any other characters.

**Spoiler Warning: **Up to manga chapter 339, and will surely increase.

**Author Notes: **I've decided to make an epic out of this, yeah, you heard me; an epic. This is after the time-skip and maybe even a bit later than that, meaning that both Naruto and Hinata are about fifteen-seventeen years old. But anyways, please read AND review!

-.-

**The Opening of Blue Eyes**

Chapter One: Lost

Naruto stood there, his eyes focused and his left hand was stained scarlet… Hinata was standing a few feet away from Naruto; she was tired, her feet barely withstood the task of standing up, she had already wasted most of her chakra reserve using her Byakugan.

'_Damn it, where is he...' He was _focusing on the area before making a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Replication). _'There!' _He caught a glimpse of the enemy when he started making the Rasengan (Spiral Sphere). He trusted the enemy with his chakra ball forcing him to fly at a nearby tree. Naruto turned to see how Hinata was doing.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Said blond ninja stared at the Hyuuga girl behind him.

"I-I'm fine… Na-Naruto-kun," she merely told him, her breath escaping.

'_Doesn't seem like it…'_ He pouted before looking back, barely noticing the fact that Hinata collapse from lack of energy.

"Suiton, Suishouha (Water Element, Water Wave)!" Water suddenly emerged from the enemy's way, it seemed like the whole sea had emerged just to attack him, Naruto jumped up to avoid the dangerous current, suddenly… something sparked in his mind. _'HINATA!!'_

It didn't take him more than a second to spot her; she had been taken away along with the strong water current and was about to sink. Naruto's eyes widen and he quickly sprung into action. Making his favorite seal and shouting his choice of jutsu, five Kage Bushins puffed out of tin air and grabbed jumped down to the waters. Using them as ladders Naruto reached for Hinata and grabbed onto her. Putting her on his back he jumped back to the nearest tree, setting her gently on it as the water washed away along with his bushins.

-.-

Hinata woke up finally, finding herself in a cave. She crawled out of her sleeping bag, feeling her head hurting more than it had before. _'Where am I?'_ Hinata saw that someone already had put on a fire. Who did this? She didn't remember much. It was dark outside and she could hear that the rain was pouring down like she was standing under a waterfall. The dark haired kunoichi then suddenly realized something, she felt stupid for not realizing earlier…

She was completely uncovered. She hadn't the slightest trace of clothing on her!

Looking back and forth hoping to find her clothes, Hinata saw a pile of baggy and wet purple clothing, assuming it was hers she shivered and hugged her knees in hope to cover herself.

'_I wonder how I got here. Oh, that's right I was on a mission with Naruto__-kun. Has he done all this, for me? Wait - that means he has also undressed me!' _Hinata let out a small giggle and a blush. The thought of Naruto sliding of her shirt, pants - Him placing tender kisses on her neck, his hands running freely over her body, she moaning in reply. Her mind came back as she turned to her the direction of where she suddenly heard footsteps closing the cave, desperately trying to activate the Byakugan to see who it was, instead pain shot through her neck into her head so that she stood up without realizing, her hands on each side of her head, rubbing her temples.

Naruto was standing at the entrance to the cave staring with his mouth wide open. The logs he was carrying fell to the ground.

Hinata was staring at him and then she remembered, _'I am not wearing any clothes…'_ Naruto stood there staring at her chest in awe, his jaw hanging. He admired the breasts that were firm, well formed, round and not too small either, her buttocks were firm and had a fine round shape. The hour-glass of her hips was beautiful along with the neck line. She wasn't skinny, instead she seemed to have a healthy and slim body, she was small as well; this was a body which any boy and man would have in their fantasies. This wasn't the first time Naruto had seen someone naked, he had been 'researching' to his Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy/Seduction Technique) before, and he had picked the best parts of many women from the springs, but Hinata seemed to have each and every, and even bested his technique.

'_Man, she's looks…beautiful,' _Naruto thought to himself, suddenly feeling his pants getting tighter and tighter. _"What am I doing, or rather…what am I THINKING?!" _ Hinata's face became redder than then that time at the hospital. She was about to fall down to the hard rocky ground when she realized that Naruto is staring at her in awe.

"_Naruto-kun… is staring at me... while I'm NAKED!?" _ Hinata tried to cover herself with her small hands causing Naruto to snap out of his staring. Naruto closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. A part of him wanted to slightly open the one eye and take a one last look at the beautiful body of hers. But his wit overcame him.

"S-So-Sorry, H-Hinata - M-Maybe I should have knocked…or something like that…" Naruto even blushed when he said that, the shy girl was blushing madly, until she fell down, most likely fainting, but Naruto ran to her catching her before she landed on the hard ground.

"Are you alright, Hinata…?" Naruto blushed when he looked at Hinata's face. He then saw that she was blushing as well, her eyes glittered along with the moonlight that shined to upon them. _'Such pretty eyes… I mean…' _He shook the thought out of his head. _'Why am I thinking of this…?' _he tried convincing himself as he shook that thought away from his head.

Naruto reached Hinata his jacket. "Here, cover yourself with this." He had to look away when he said that, surely because of the blush on his face.

"Ar-Arigatou (thank you), Naruto-kun." She said with her shy low voice.

"Let's get your clothes dry." Naruto smiled at her as she replied with a nod. The dark haired kunoichi was blushing slightly because of that big, idiotic, but so 'oh so charming smile' which always made her feel like melting.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?" The sound came with a shy voice.

"Oh, you mean that happened back there..? Well, you kinda passed out…" Naruto picked up a lunchbox while talking.

"That's…." Naruto nodded as a reply.

"The food you made for me - It's really great!" He smiled to her when he told her that. "It's not much left - Sorry, but it was so good." He laughed. Hinata smiled, but tried to hide it.

'_I'm glad Naruto enjoyed my cooking.' _He had been complimented on her cooking by him before, but this time it seemed totally different. She was happy to hear him say that and even smiling to him. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun…" She blushed as well as smiled happily.

"I already ate so you can have the rest," smiling happily at her again. Naruto sat there thinking of what happened a moment ago, or rather was thinking _what did _happen back there? "Oh, Hinata - I'll borrow you some of my extra shirts and pants if you want to." Hinata was dumbstruck.

"Thank you, N-Naruto-kun. B-But I don't want to be a bother." She was looking on the ground as she merely whispered those words, she seemed a bit sad.

"Hinata that is by no means that is a bother. Consider it a request, like I can't stand here all day not looking at you." Naruto gave her one of his big comforting, toothy smiles to the girl he stared at for a moment ago. Naruto went back to his backpack and picked up a white shirt with a spiral symbol at the front and a pair of trousers.

Hinata looked up at the blonde fox boy. "Naruto-kun, you sure you don't want some?" Hinata reached the box for Naruto while saying that. Naruto didn't notice that she already had begun to eat, was he so lost in thoughts he wondered.

"No thanks, Hinata. You need it more than I do," he replied with a serious, but still quiet voice. "It is late Hinata, maybe you should go back to sleep" Naruto was looking at the fire and appeared to be lost in thoughts, but that suddenly changed. "Hinata, I almost forgot, as you already may know I saved your backpack from getting wet, but I couldn't to save my own sleeping bag - Ehehh!" Naruto smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"N-Naruto-kun, m-my sleeping bag is… big enough for… us b-both… I mean…" Hinata blushed madly, regretting she said those words.

"Hinata…?" This time it was Naruto who was dumbstruck. "Well…eh - thanks, but I don't want to be a bother. I couldn't--" He was interrupted as Hinata sneezed. "You okay, Hinata?" Naruto looked at the opal eyed beauty with a worried look.

"I'm fine. N-Naruto-kun – And… you shouldn't sleep on the cold ground…" Hinata blushed while saying that. Naruto lightened up when he heard that, but he still seemed a bit unsure.

"It's okay – I'll sleep on my jacket," he tried convincing.

"But…" Hinata raised her voice. "…you will probably get a cold." Her voice was serious and louder then a moment ago.

"Well, really…?" Naruto said unsure. "Well - Thank you, Hinata." Naruto lightened up.

-.-

The next morning Naruto waked up finding himself alone in the cave, it was still very early. It didn't take long before he discovered Hinata's jacket still hanging by the fire

'_She must have lighted the fire.'_ Naruto thought of where she could be this early, like does she normally do this or is it because of what happened yesterday. Naruto walked out of the cave finding Hinata by the river fishing with the help of kunai. He watched her while she was fishing thinking of what happened yesterday.

"Hinata is pretty cute. In fact when I think of it twice, she is quite beautiful, that I must admit," he said to himself. _'Wait, what am I saying...?' _The number-one-surprising-ninja thought of that for a second before he begun walking towards her. She suddenly she dropped the kunai in the river, sighing because of the lost of her only kunai; she had used all of her ninja equipment during the fight with that man from yesterday.

"Here, you can have mine." Hinata let out a small gasp as she turned around finding Naruto smiling at her while reaching her his three only kunai. "Try to hit the fish when I scare them to the surface of the water," he said as he begun undressing down to his boxers, hearing Hinata gasp he immediately begun apologizing. He then shouted Kage Bunshin as he and the replications jumped into the river.

"One, two, three!" Hinata counted the amount of fish she caught, being almost proud of her throwing making her smile, then sneeze.

"Great catch, Hinata!" Naruto shouted at her with his idiotic grin before hurrying climb to the surface wiping the wet of him with the help of his jacket before putting his clothes back on. Naruto grabbed the fish Hinata had captured and put them onto sticks which he placed close to the fire. "Hinata, about that what happened yesterday. When… well, you know - Well I just want to say sorry again," Naruto said as he looked down.

"It is alright Naruto-kun… I mean it could have been worse, right?" But when she thought of it twice, what could be worse, Naruto thought of that too, but decided not to say anything about it. "You can have two; I'll be well fed if I only eat one." Hinata smiled at Naruto, along with letting out a blush.

"Thanks, Hinata." Naruto once again grinned one of his toothy grins when he said that to the girl he had been staring at and admiring not so long time ago, causing her to blush. _'I've never talked to Hinata this much, she uses to be so quiet at times, but this time it seemed like she talked more to me than she normally would.'_ The fox-boy sat watching the fire while thinking of that, it was kind of a happy thought. He didn't know why. He snapped out of it when he heard Hinata sneeze again. "Hinata, you sure you're okay? You've been sneezing and coughing the whole day!" Naruto's voice had a loud tone of worry in it.

"Really – Naruto-kun, I'm fine…" she tried convincing him.

"Anou… Hinata, if you say so…" he looked every once and then at her to make sure she was okay. "And Hinata, maybe it's time to leave or what?" She responded with nothing but a nod. Naruto ran to collect his sleeping that was lying beside the fire, it was now dry. Hinata picked up her jacket and put it in her backpack, while Naruto stuffed his sleeping bag into his backpack.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted with a punch to the air, when he then suddenly turned back at Hinata, scratching the back of his head and laughing embarrassed. "Anou, Hinata - Which way?"

**To Be Continued**

Next chapter: Sparkling eyes. The First Time We Met In Years!

-.-

**Author Notes:** I know that the body description wasn't all THAT great (detailed and stuff), didn't want to put TOO much soul into it. And if you want to read the old version you send me an e-mail and I'll send it to you. Thanks for reading, and the next chapter should be up soon, maybe tomorrow - I'll see. The more reviews the faster updates – JA NE!


	2. Sparkling Eyes, The First Time We Met In

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters; I lost them in a poker game – sob, sob!

**Author Notes: **The long awaited chapter two! I'm SO, SO sorry for being this late to post it, I haven't been on the quite writer's mood the last days, or was it weeks?

Anyways, an important message: chapter one has been edited; more than once, in fact I added some better parts there so I could continue this story differently than before, it's a bit more detailed than before too, MUST read it before reading this.

I want like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews - Can't get enough of them and they are really encouraging, but still I would like you to tell me what you did like and what you didn't like (or what was bad) so I could improve myself in the future as well as improve the future chapters - I'm also open for suggestions!

And by the way I'm looking for a beta; someone who's good – Please e-mail me if you would like to take the job. Anyways, enjoy! And please read AND review!

**The Opening of Blue Eyes**

Chapter Two: Sparkling Eyes. The First Time We Met In Years!

"Then I used my Kage Bunshin to pin him down – then I tore him down with my Rasengan, and the Akatsuki (Dawn – the bad guys' organization) bastard was all like arrgh – and, and…" Naruto told her. He was telling about one of his battles against one of the Akatsuki members. Hinata giggled as she heard Naruto telling her yet another story. Naruto always had something to tell her about - Like when he beat down some bad guy with another one of his new techniques, or when he had to wait for Jiraiya who went around town chasing girls causing him to find something to do, or when he got attacked by some crazy bird while walking with Jiraiya, or as Naruto called him; Ero-Sennin. He had been talking a lot of his adventures while walking down the path towards the sunset, they hoped that they would reach a small town or somewhere where they could rest for the night instead of setting up the tent. "Hinata …"

"Un?" She looked at him.

"It's great that I'm on a mission with you," he said giving her one of his famous grins, Hinata blushed a shade of pink.

"Y-You really… t-think so?" she asked with a soft voice, her eyes glittered when he sunshine hit them. Naruto stared at those sparkling eyes - The sun reflecting them…it was so beautiful.

'_What is this feeling..?'_ he thought while still lost to that which seemed like a spell that had come over him.

"Naruto-kun?" Her voice sounded worried. Naruto snapped out of his trance as he immediately her words reached his ears. Hinata blushed when she noticed Naruto staring at her eyes.

"Gomen, Hinata - I spaced out for a second." He apologized, while he turned his head to face the ground. He then turned his head to Hinata, who had her head down, her hair covering her eyes – she seemed sad. He then spoke up, "Hinata… I really meant that it was great to be on a mission with you." He smiled happily at her, causing her to turn her jerk her face up at him with hope as well as turn a shade of her face pink and smile happily back at him.

"A-Arigatou," she said with a smile.

"Hinata …"

"Un?" she asked curiously.

"You should smile more often, I like it." He gave her one of his legendary grins. She blushed in return, and smiled unconsciously, hope entered her eyes as well.

"R-Rea…" She was interrupted by Naruto's growing voice.

"Of course! No matter what anyone else says, I think it suits you." His grin entered his face again. Hinata's eyes sparked with the sun shining at them again as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto looked at her with a questioning look as she said his name. "Arigatou." He smiled when she said that – happy that she liked his compliment. She secretly was very happy to hear Naruto say something like that, last time she heard him say something like that was a while ago.

_ Flashback _

_Hinata had reached her teams gathering spot, they were to meet here for another mission. She had come a bit earlier, since last time she met Naruto was here, but instead being able to greet him, or even talk to him she had passed out – She couldn't help it. Still she blamed herself, she had been very sad and had been cursing to herself because of that. 'Naruto-kun probably thinks I'm weird,' a single tear slid down her cheek. She just hoped she would be given a new chance to meet with her – Strangely right after she thought those words a familiar voice reached her ears. It was loud and it called her name._

"_Hinata!" There, she heard it again, she turned her head to the side seeing Naruto coming from the direction of the training grounds, and he was running towards her? Hinata was confused, but instead she thought of the same thing as last time. 'What should I do… what should I do?' She was nervous, more nervous than the first time. She wiped her tear with a sleeve of her jacket, but to her bad luck she was sweating and trembling._

"_Hoy Hinata!" Naruto came running towards her; unluckily he tripped with a large 'oof' over a root that was sticking out of the nearby tree, his face first into the dirt. Naruto reached his hand up. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" he shouted as he quickly got up and brushed the dirt of his clothes. Even if in the tense situation she let out a small giggle._

_Naruto finally reached her with a big, wide grin on his face. "Hi, Hinata… " he said when he stopped, his hands on his knees, lifting his head to look at her. Hinata meanwhile dumbstruck, staring at him with wide eyes – Her 'prince charming' stood before her, first time in years, if you didn't count the last time when they barely met and she fainted without saying a word to him. His was still breathing heavily, not able to finish a sentence. "…long time no see," he laughed weakly._

'_Naruto-kun…?' she thought…_

"_The one and only!" he said with the grin still glued to his face. "Ne, Hinata, you've… changed" The grin left his face, as his face now went downwards to take another look at her chest, but he looked up at her face almost immediately before Hinata saw where he was looking, a tint of red flashed on his face. – Hinata was facing her feet, blushing crimson red and slightly trembling. 'Geez – I almost said grown…' he thought, happy that he was able to say the right word '…or more importantly, luckily I didn't say MATURED!" he thought as a tint of red was still glued to his face. Naruto had noticed how much she had…'matured' in the two years, and by that he wasn't talking about her personality, even if it her personality had matured. "Hinata …you alright – You sick? You look kinda red," he said, his voice sounded worried._

"_Anou (umm)…I-I-I'm fi-fine…" she started with her low voice. "…it's just…anou…so l-long," she said as an excuse._

"_Oh, that's okay. I understand." His grin appeared on his face once again. "Ne, Hinata - I like what you did to your hair." Hinata raised her head to face him, her eyes staring at him wide as dinner plates._

"_R-Really?" she asked; her voice still quite low._

"_Of course, you look cuter this way – and it suits you." He winked. She felt like melting, those beautiful blue eyes stared at her. "You probably got stronger too, right…?" Hinata smiled and gave him a small nod._

"_Arigatou, Naruto-kun," she managed to get out of her small, soft lips. Her face had a tint of pink to it now._

"_I mean it - By the way Hinata …" he sounded curious, "Whatcha doing here by yourself?" His eyes close in the questioning way _**((A/N: Like in the Anime))**. _"Shouldn't you be with your team…or training?"_

"_Anou…We got a mission," she explained. "I-I'm -meeting with Ki-Kiba-kun, S-Shino-kun a-and Kurenai-sensei." Her voice wasn't that low anymore._

"_Ah, I see…Are they late or something?' he asked._

"_N-No, it's not that. I-I just felt like…going here earlier…" she told him._

"_Oh, but why?" Her face became red again as her eyes glued themselves to her feet, fiddling with her fingers she wondered what to say, she couldn't say the truth and say she went here because it was here they last time met. She was about to open her mouth when Naruto spoke out. "Oh, I didn't mean to question you like that…" he said with a sheepish look on his face, his right hand behind this head rubbing as a sign of nervousness. He guessed he shouldn't question the younger girl too much._

"_Naruto-kun, where were you heading for?' She guessed he wouldn't come here to speak with her._

"_Oh, I was heading for Ichiraku's, but the new employees have been giving me some trouble getting ramen, like, you know…fast," he explained, slightly annoyed. Hinata let out a small giggle as she heard Naruto saying that with the slight annoyed tone. She now smiled at him; he noticed this and decided to speak up._

"_So, how've you been?"_

"_Better," she smiled. "Thanks to you…"_

"_Me? – Oh," he let out a chuckle. "Well, you're welcome." He smiled back at her. "Ah, I must hurry!" he practically yelled as he remembered something. "I promised I'd meet Iruka at the Ichiraku's - Ja na, Hinata, and good luck on the mission!" He then turned and ran towards the ramen stand. This time, he ran over the same root and tripped once again. "Damn it, what is it with this root?!" He stood up and turned to take one last look at him. She was waving her hand at him as well as giggling sweetly._

'_Ja ne, Naruto-kun…" she thought with a smile._

_ End of Flashback _

They now had walked over a small hill and on their way downwards the small hill when suddenly Hinata tripped and fell about three meters forwards, her face first – Luckily Naruto jumped right under her, causing her to land on his soft body rather than the hard ground. His back landed first to the ground as he grabbed her, holding her protectively while sliding down the hill. They finally stopped sliding.

"Y-You okay…" he asked, ignoring the pain that had struck his back.

"Naruto-kun…?" Her face was buried in his chest, she then raised her head - Beautiful pearly eyes met dreamy cerulean ones, as they stared at each other.

"….."

"…."

Tears now reached her eyes. "Gomen (sorry)! Gomen, Naruto-kun! Are you hurt!?" She buried her face in his chest again. There were both still lying there.

"I-I'm okay – More importantly; a-are you okay?" he asked, more worried about her than him. More tears now appeared to her eyes.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun," she said as a few tears escaped her eyes. "It's all my fault," she said, her voice cracking. She then lifted her head again to see if he really was okay, few tears were still slowly dripping down her cheeks. He brought up his thumb to wipe of the tears of her eyes, causing her eyes slightly widen. He then pulled a strand of hair which covered her face behind her ear.

"I'm okay – I swear," he said trying to ensure her. Her tears didn't stop dripping, she clammed her eyes hut hoping this would stop her tears. He then suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace. "Shhh, shhh – Don't worry Hinata. I'm okay, it's a promise." Hinata then opened her eyes and raised her head.

"Y-You sure, Naruto-kun?" she asked her voice still had the tone of sobbing to it - The tears had stopped flowing now. He then again reached his thumb up to wipe off the remaining tears.

"Ye…" he stopped in mid-sentence to let out a groan of pain.

"Naruto-kun!" she shouted as she stood up, trying to help him up.

**To Be Continued**

Next Chapter: A Feeling I Don't Want To End.

**Important, read the Author Notes!**

**Author Notes: **Hope you like this one, I'll update faster from now on, it may come in the end of the week, depends. I had a tiny little writer's block. I wrote this chapter like twice and didn't get satisfied with the results, but I was much prouder with this one, I know it was such a sudden ending, but I didn't have a lot of time, I just wanted to have it finished before I got to bed.

PLEASE, be nice and review - it would be so nice! And when reviewing please tell me what you liked, and what you didn't. Yeah, and if you didn't read the EDITED chapter one, which has been edited more than once, then read it now before reading any other future chapters.

And I have a vote I'll like to begin; it is about which girl Shikamaru should be paired with. No, it won't be giving them lot of screen-time just because of that though, and everyone can only vote once. The one with most votes when Naruto and Hinata reach Konoha (or another event – maybe Naruto and Hinata never reach Konoha! evil laughter, cough, cough, continues evil laughter) shall be the paring. And the nominees are:

Shikamaru x Temari

Shikamaru x Ino

Take your pick - Sorry, I don't do more options than ShikaTem or ShikaIno. Other pairings _might_ consist of NejiTen and… I'll see - You can of course give me suggestions of other pairings.

And no, I haven't stopped writing for my SasuSaku. The SasuSaku chapter two should be up right after another chapter of this fiction, depends…

Oh, and if anyone would be so nice and volunteer to become my BETA reader, please send me an e-mail. I'm no good at proof reading. Might be changing penname at some times until I find one I'm satisfied with. Anyways, look forward to next chapter! And remember; the more reviews, the faster updates - JA NE!


	3. A Feeling I Don’t Want To End

**Disclaimer:** I already told you, I don't own or claim to own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Author Notes:** Okay, I recently posted chapter two and now I'm beginning on chapter three. I thought that I'd try and add some music to it, I like to listen to music an watch old episodes as I write – So I put names of the Naruto Soundtrack that was good for that moment (notice the **bold **words inside the brackets). Put the music on when you arrive AT the bold letters inside the brackets so it would like…work… properly. Nice if you would suggest some music to some moments and if I agree I will add them there – Appreciated a LOT! Anyways there's one thing I have to say: I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry, but I'll have to make to read chapter 1 once again (I've also done some editing at the flashback and very ending at chapter two). When I posted chapter two I-I forgot to post the edited chapter one. Damn it, I'm making you read chapter one so many times – I'd get bored. If you're reading the chapter one again I'm really happy, and I really hope you're going to. Anyways, on to the story!

**The Opening of Blue Eyes**

Chapter Three: A Feeling I Don't Want To End.

Hinata suddenly tripped and fell about three meters forwards, her face first – Luckily Naruto jumped right under her, causing her to land on his soft body rather than the hard ground. His back landed first to the rocky ground as he grabbed her, holding her protectively while sliding down the hill. They finally stopped sliding.

"Y-You okay…" he asked, ignoring the pain that had struck his back.

"Naruto-kun…?" Her face was buried in his chest, she then raised her head - Beautiful pearly eyes met dreamy cerulean ones, as they stared at each other.

"….."

"…."

Tears now reached her eyes. "Gomen! Gomen, Naruto-kun! Are you hurt!?" She buried her face in his chest again. There were both still lying there.

"I-I'm okay – More importantly; a-are you okay?" he asked, more worried about her than him. More tears now appeared to her eyes.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun," she said as a few tears escaped her eyes. She then lifted her head again to see if he really was okay, few tears were still slowly dripping down her cheeks. He brought up his thumb to wipe of the tears of her eyes, causing her eyes slightly widen. He then pulled a strand of hair which covered her face behind her ear.

"I'm okay – I swear," he said trying to ensure her. Her tears didn't stop dripping, she clammed her eyes hut hoping this would stop her tears, instead only more came. He then suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace. "Shhh, shhh – Don't worry Hinata. I'm okay, it's a promise." Hinata then opened her eyes and raised her head.

"Y-You sure, Naruto-kun?" she asked her voice still had the tone of sobbing to it - The tears had stopped flowing now. He then again reached his thumb up to wipe off the remaining tears.

"Ye…" he stopped in mid-sentence to let out a groan of pain.

"Naruto-kun!" she shouted as she stood up, trying to help him up.

"Don't worry, Hinata," he said as he got up. "It was just this stupid rock that was sticking up my spine," he said as he picked up a rather spiky rock which he immediately threw away. "Let's go…"

'_Naruto-kun…'_ Naruto picked up his backpack which fell off his back when he jumped. With small steps she begun walking again, but suddenly, to her surprise; he collapsed - Falling to the ground unconscious.

"Naruto-kun…?" she asked, her voice carried the tone of worry as well as relief that 'special person' had waked up. However, her face still had the same sadness glued to it. She was sitting on her knees next to him, while he was lying down, both inside the tent Hinata raised up by herself.

"H-Hinata…? What happened?" He had a sleepy voice, probably because he recently woke up.

"Y-You passed o-out…" She was now staring at her feet. Her face was covered by the shadows of her hair.

"Hinata…? What's wrong?" he asked pleadingly. _'Did I upset her somehow?'_ he thought, worried. "Hi-"

"Gomen nasai, Naruto-kun…"

"For what, Hinata?"

"It's my fault that you got hurt."

"No, no! That was because of the stupid rock that was sticking up my back… Hinata …?" Naruto was about to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but stopped in mid-air as she lifted her head to face him.

"Naruto-kun...h-how long was it s-since you last slept?" Her eyes were full of worry.

"Huh?" Naruto was now totally confused. _'Oh, now that she mentioned it!'_ "I think it was since that day…eh…back at that cave." He blushed a shade of red, remembering what happened back then.

"Naruto-kun, that's three days ago!" Her voice was higher than usual. Naruto then let out a nervous laughter as his blush faded.

"Sorry, but don't worry about me," Naruto tried convincing her.

"But, you collapsed…b-because of the lack of sleep!" her voice was full of worry.

"Sorry, Hinata - For making you worry about me like that," he apologized. "But I'm okay now," he said as he tried getting up.

"Naruto-kun, you still have to rest. Please," she pleaded softly and calmly.

**(Alone) **_'I haven't managed to sleep since then…since we slept in the…t-the same sleeping bag. It was so nice…warm…different! - Much more different from before – Different than alone…'_ He remembered all the times he went to sleep. He always had this hole inside him, but after actually sleeping to close to another had the hole only got bigger – It showed him what he never could accomplish._ 'It was a comfortable feeling. Since then…it was never the same anymore – To come back to old cold, loneliness, it made me realize how empty it really is…to be alone, to have no one to share the bed…or home with…' _**(End of: Alone)**

_ Flashback _

**(Sakura's Theme) **_"Thanks, Hinata." Naruto smiled at her – While she was blushing at her own words._

"_Maybe you can go and get to sleep first, okay?" She gave him a questioned look. He was sitting and playing with the fire with a stick; his voice was low and sounded somehow sad. "I just thought its better if you didn't have to…" he swallowed. "…feel…me getting to sleep next to you," he managed to explain. Hinata had noticed his sad expression._

"_It's okay…" she said, feeling the courage build up inside her chest. Naruto immediately turned to face her, he mouth open with disbelief. "I-I don't mind…slee-sleeping next to you," she quickly spat out._

"_Hinata…?" he stared at disbelief. "Arigatou," he said as his whole face lid up, his cheesy grin entered his face. "You're a really, really good friend!" he practically shouted as he hugged her._

'_Naruto…kun…?' she thought with her eyes wide – She only decided to return the hug. When he let go of her, she prepared to sleep – He as well was doing the same. Hinata lied down to sleep first, followed by Naruto. He lied down with closed eyes as he heard a small gasp - he opened his eyes to see what it was – He was facing her, their faces only inches from each other. Both immediately turned her head to the opposite directions - He immediately begun apologizing. After a moment of awkwardness both had fallen asleep._

_Hinata woke up first. It was such a nice, warm feeling wrapping around her body. She was beginning to wonder what was so comfortable. It was raining last night…a lot, so it was a bit strange to be so warm. She then glanced down at her body – Her eyes widened._

'_N-Naruto-kun…?' __she thought as she noticed; her cheek was connected with his chest, his hands around__ her, keeping her warm – Her hands meanwhile were also on top of his chest. A single tear slid down her cheek as she thought this was something she would want to experience every morning – It was an impossible dream she meant. She quickly got up and decided to fish for some food. She checked her kunai holster and only found four kunai, she checked her gear pouch and found it missing. She gave a large sigh and went out to fish._

_ End of Flashback _

He was still lying, his head resting at the pillow – Deep inside he wished he could have someone to share it with, someone who could fill this hole inside him, someone to keep the cold out. He then looked over at Hinata, who had her hands together resting over her chest, her face full of worry, looking at him, waiting for a reply. "Okay, Hinata – Sure, I'll rest." After his reply Hinata seemed to lighten up a bit, she smiled. **(End of: Sakura's Theme)**

Naruto woke up – It was still dark out. He was about to look around when he noticed Hinata, her head resting on his chest **(A/N: She's not lying on top of him, more like sitting beside him and has fallen on top his chest – Almost the same position Sakura uses when she cries over someone who's not really dead. Bah, I'll let your imagination take care of that) **She was no longer wearing her hot jacket, which made sense – It was kind of warm, or was it just him?

'_She probably tried to hold herself awake as long as possible – Apparently she fell asleep.'_ He brought his hand up to her face – using his thumb to pull a strand of hair behind her hair. _'Thank you, Hinata,'_ he thought with a smile. His thumb was slowly stroking her cheek. He liked her soft, smooth skin – especially running his thumb along her cheek. Yet he wasn't aware of his action… She opened her eyes and looked at him, his brilliant blue eyes staring at her, his thumb running along her cheek. Hinata only enjoyed the feeling of his thumb against her skin, she liked it. She took her time, but then suddenly snapped…

'_Na-Naruto-kun is…touching me…?'_ **(A/N: Now that didn't sound right)** Hinata did the most predictive thing; she blushed causing Naruto to snap his mind back from the spell and realize what he was doing and was about to begin apologizing, instead Hinata realized her head was on his chest – She immediately raised her head and begun apologizing. "Gomen, Naruto-kun… I didn't mean to…" She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact of his words.

"It's okay…" Naruto said with a calm voice.

"Huh…?" She opened her eyes at Naruto's words, staring at him with disbelief.

"I said; its okay - I don't mind." He stared at her with those dreamy blue pools of his.

'_Na-Naruto-kun…?'_ Her eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"Actually…would you mind…resting y-your head on my ch-chest again?" Naruto asked with a soft voice, his eyes made her melt where she sat. After a few seconds of staring she lied down on Naruto's chest again. Oh what a wonderful feeling this ran through Naruto's mind. He couldn't quite put his finger to it, but there was a strange feeling wrapping around his chest. His hand went to her head, softly stroking her silky hair. Hinata had butterflies in her stomach; she was now resting her head on top of Naruto's chest! – She could hear the heartbeats from where she lay - it had a nice beat to it, calming, almost like a child's goodnight lullaby. Her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest, she mentally tried to calm herself and just rest there where she lay, maybe even take sleep for the night – And so she did, just fell asleep on the comfortable 'pillow' of his chest.

Hinata woke up finding herself on top of Naruto. She blushed heavily because of the position she had woken up at. Naruto on the other hand was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising along with his breaths - She now forgot everything about how awkward positions they were in and decided to just lie there and listen to his heartbeat. She was lying there for a moment, but then decided otherwise.

'_I guess I should prepare a fire or something…'_ she thought as she got up with a sigh. She then got out of the tent and decided to go and gather some firewood.

It didn't take that long before Naruto woke up, immediately begun dressing, thinking that Hinata was probably doing a lot of work by herself. When he got of the tent, he couldn't see any sign of life - she was nowhere to see. He was starting to get worried so he decided to look for her. He brought his body to his knees down as he saw some tracks, he quickly recognized these footprints – They were without doubt Hinata's. He followed the track, he was expecting to find her picking up some firewood, and instead he found her lying there, in a flower bed.

"Hinata!" he shouted as he ran towards her. He noticed her hand were full of beautiful flowers, she probably was picking those before she passed out. Instead of being able to bring them to the tent she had collapsed there she lay. He picked her up bridal style and decided to carry her back to the tent – Ironically, it was an orange tent. Her indigo hair was swaying back and forth as he carried her, her eyes on the other side were closed, and strangely she wasn't wearing her jacket. It wasn't normal for her to leave her jacket. He smiled – It was somehow nice to carry her back towards the camp Hinata had struggled rising up all by herself. He at this point felt bad, collapsing like that leaving her to do all the hard work, but then again he shouldn't underestimate her that she would have a hard time doing it, but still it bothered him leaving her all alone to carry his heavy, probably annoying body. _'She treated me, Sakura-chan would probably just hit me in the head or try to get me awake somehow,'_ he smiled at Hinata's now unconscious body. Naruto then looked up to the sky and saw it already beginning to darken. _'How long have I been asleep?'_ he questioned himself in a bit angry manner. Arriving inside the tent he spotted her jacket… It was used as a pillow for him… _'Hinata…chan…?'_ he thought as he looked at her with wide eyes. _'Why – Why would she leave her jacket as a pillow…for me?'_ he was somehow shocked, looking back and forth at Hinata and her jacket. He knew Hinata and he were good friends and all that, however, why sacrifice her jacket for him? As far as he knew, it wasn't that hot outside; rather it was kind of chilly. He pulled a strand of hair that covered her face behind her ear before he laid her there where he was lying for ten minutes ago. _'Arigatou, Hinata-chan,'_ he smiled as he planted a kiss on her forehead, then it struck him.

'_What the hell am I DOING?!'_ he thought angrily at himself as he hit himself in the face with his palm numerous times. _'Baka (stupid)! __Baka, baka…!' _he screamed inwardly at himself as he continued to hit his forehead with the tact with his 'baka' **(A/N: I don't use ****the 's' behind the 'baka' because in Japanese there in no word distinguishing from single to plural. For example it's one jutsu and many jutsu, not one jutsu and many jutsus! Same goes for kunai, shuriken, baka etc)**.

He then glanced over to her chest, as she wasn't wearing her jacket making her look more… The words almost spilled out, but he forced it out of his head. _'What the…?'_ he thought to himself as he realized what he was doing. _'What the HECK am I DOING?!'_ he screamed inwardly as he now begun punching himself at his own skull. _'I'm turning into a freaking…'_ "…ERO-SENNIN?!" He then realized what he had done; he'd just shouted ero-sennin to the world. He then nervously turned back towards Hinata ready to find her staring at him wide eyed with an impression stating 'what the…' – But instead he found her sleeping, but it didn't seem as any peaceful sleep. Her face was kind of red causing Naruto to place his palm on her forehead in a speed that was kind of scary.

**(Bad Situation) **His expression came from silly to serious. _'She has a high fever!'_ he immediately knew what he had to do. First of all he had to make a fire; the tent was kind of cold by now. He didn't even hesitate but fixed her before he ran out in full speed, ready to prepare a fire for her – It was already dark outside. _'Damn it! I just stood there thinking of such stupid things while she's suffering from fever,'_ he cursed to himself as he found more and more dry wood he could use for a fire, running back and forth in an amazing speed. **(End of: Bad Situation)**

**To Be Continued**

Next Chapter: In My Dreams.

**Author Notes:** Hehe! smiles proudly This update was so much faster than the last one wasn't it? So, next chapter (if I get a lot of reviews), should be up maybe at the end of the week, with other words two days, depending on the number of reviews. I might rather make the last chapter to my SasuSaku "Thank You". It's all up to you! (I know - I'm feeling a little Impish).

ShikaTema seems to be WAY over ShikaIno, so I'll let the vote continue until the next chapter is posted. Another vote has arrived. Who should Tenten be with?

Tenten x Neji

Tenten x Lee

Sorry, don't do others than NejiTen and LeeTen. In fact, I have another vote up; what would you say if I paired Iruka with Shizune - wouldn't they look cute together? Open for suggestions for other pairings!

Oh, and only one gave me the offer of being my BETA reader. So, I'll go with that… Wouldn't mind to have two (faster BETA'ed if the other's busy). Okay, I'll begin writing chapter four at the evening (notice I'm a European). And thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! Remember, more reviews, faster updates, they really keep my spirit going - Ja ne!


	4. In My Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

**Author Notes:** Fans of ChibiKyubi's arts. Behold the arrival of our hero…CHIBIKYUBI!

This chapter comes late for various reasons: Sadness, happiness, sorrow, love, surprises, enjoyment, pleasure, and the lack of VERY much time.

It's my birth this Saturday (8/9-07), which means in three days. And my precious Kayla's birthday has already been. I hope she liked the gift. : )

This chapter is dedicated for Kayla as a birthday gift, for being the best person I've ever known. Don't ever leave my side!

**The Opening of Blue Eyes**

Chapter Four: In My Dreams

Beautiful pearly eyes opened. She was standing in the middle of a flowerbed. Everything else was black, as if the flowers were the light. Turning and looking around the dreamy place she noticed a piece of red-orange'ish fur sitting by the edge of a lake.

'_When did that lake appear there?'_ she pondered, but then didn't give it much thought. The lake shined as if moonlight was shining on it, and indeed it was. A silvery moon had appeared to the darkness. She started moving forward as she noticed something. She had the form a silvery fox. Strangely she didn't pay it much attention. Rather she approached the red-like being in all her fours.

She stopped a few meters away from it. It wasn't too large, or too small, slightly bigger than herself. She cocked her head to the side, staring at the strange animal. It appeared to have nine fox-like tails. It had his head resting on the ground, staring into distance by the lake. She walked closer, turning to the side, still keeping a two meters distance from him, walking to his side.

The red-like fox looked slightly sad, still staring into the distance. The eyes were deep blue, and his head was resting on his paws. He had a tint of cuteness to him, making her slightly adore the look of his. It seemed so natural. The fox seemed so sad. She got to his side, staring at him. The fox raised his at suddenly, looking at her. He smiled slightly at her. She felt her heartbeat increase; those eyes, that smile. Now she smiled adorably, knowing deep inside who it was.

She then rested her own head on her paws, her milky eyes gazing to the distance as well. Suddenly he laid his head next to her. She felt a warm blush over her face, her silvery fur turning slightly red. He then cuddled against her, as if hugging her. Her heartbeat increased again, double as fast. He laid his head down on her paws, as she laid her head on his. A cute sight many would say; a flowerbed on the coast of a beautiful lake with the moonlight shining down upon it, the sky pitch black except the moon and the stars that had appeared, with a pair of foxes cuddling by the rim of the water.

He then drew a small heart on the earth in front of them with his right paw. Seeing this she moved her nose against him, as if giving him a kiss on the cheek. A warmth feeling no one ever would want to end, not even the coldest of people. He then whispered.

"I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

They both fell asleep on the beautiful fairytale world.

**To Be Continued**

Next Chapter: In My Dreams.

**Author Notes:** I hope you all liked my reintroduction. This chapter was dedicated to Kayla, a very good friend of mine. : ) I'm proud to be your friend!

I know it is very short, but the next one will be here anytime, already started on it.

Thank you SO much for the reviews! I love you all for them!

The whole town suffers from internet trouble and I can't remember the names of those who gave me suggestions or VERY awesome reviews.

People find Hinata's stuttering "annoying" – Why is that? She can't help it! It's like attacking someone for being dyslexic, which would just be retarded really.

Anyways, the one who gave me the idea of a dream; thumbs up! Was a great idea! I'll go and work on my next chapter now.

If I didn't mention it I have birthday in three days, and I'm welcoming any birthday messages or cards (hehe : P) to my e-mail which you can find by clicking the name ChibiKyubi in and then the e-mail thingy, which I don't remember what it says. It's also my MSN so you're welcome to add me to your list as long as it is not flaming or hate mail or spam, this includes e-mails.

I found inspiration from playing WoW, and then suddenly looking for WoW fanart in DeviantArt where I came across a VERY cute picture of two druids in cat forms which was such a cute sight and gave me the idea of an animal version of NaruHina. I hope you liked it!

And again: Thanks for being there for me, Kayla. : )

I didn't forget you, Hannah! . 

Please be nice and review! And I'm ALWAYS open for suggestions.

- ChibiKyubi


End file.
